André-Pierre-Skeeto Relationship
The André-Pierre-Skeeto relationship, also known as Skendre or 'Nice, mean and inbetween', is the relationship between André Roveston, Pierre Swallowtail and Skeeto, the main trio of the series. André Pierre In the beginning of the season, Pierre makes it very evident for his disgust about everything ''to do with André and Skeeto. He shouts at the beetle when he crashes his party while bluntly ignoring the mosquito in episode 3. This is probably due to the fact his prejudice over that way of life compared to how the other two had grown up. However, Pierre's anger turns to a certain fear in episode 5, where he noticed the fact of the other two being where-ever he seemed to be. So the Butterfly goes researching. Soon enough, he decides that instead of being scared. Both the beetle and the mosquito would be good assets to his team and, against Wills wishes, he goes to talk to the mosquito. Whom he knows is not in a gang and automatically assumes that he is the nicer one. His first proper conversation with Skeeto goes very well and he agrees to meet him again. Honoured about how nice the other had been to him before going back to his woman. When he goes back to Will, the copper puts another perspective on the situation. Which leaves Pierre in a confused position over actually whether Skeeto was just playing with him and as soon as he meets André again, in an hostile and scary enviroment. Pierre decides against it. ''- Episodes that we need to make dont let me forget we should do these tomorrow or smth-'' Throughout the school episode, Pierre learns how easy it is to get into his old cliques, part of him still having a connection with them both. Lebah figures this out. Admittedly, he discovers the whole case plans. It's only when the dance fully takes into place where Pierre realises his true selfish nature. The moment he hears about André and Skeeto having a date, and almost everyone else he knew having a role. He becomes easily angered and agitated. This puts a strain between him and the other two. Who he doesn't talk of acknowledge much. The three of them however, solve the case. Pierre's jealousy continues when seeing André's and Ladybugs relationship, but it's at a much calmer level. He gets along with the other two much better and in episode 25. It is seen that he is willing to believe what André's telling him, compared to how he would have treated it in the beginning of the series. It is seen that he has both of the other two as tenants in the house, and it's his scream that rings out during the shooting. In season 2, six months apart makes Pierre discover a lot more than he thought, and a chat with Flash leads him to admitting his true feelings for the other two. The leader of the famous Hawkmoths makes Pierre admit that he did love the two of them, while knowing he couldn't have him. Something that in his rich life, he hadn't experienced. Leaving him mad at both himself for not knowing anything different and them for not giving him what he wanted. After this discussion, it becomes clear that Pierres main goal is to get revenge, for them. The episode later reveals about Pierres counselling and all the home comforts he has, such as stealing their shirts and crying himself to sleep. It's after the battle when he discovers the both of them are alive again, is when Pierre realises he has his chance. At the end of the battle, it is seen that he runs up and shouts at the other two. Calling them foul names he would never have expected to say earlier in the year. The episode ends with him hugging the other two and crying. Saying "Don't ''ever leave me again, I love you two dickheads." It is unknown what way the other two take this in. Skeeto Category:Relationships